


Stormy night

by Saku015



Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Seijoh Week 2020, Sleepovers, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Third Year Yahaba Shigeru, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: There is a storm raging outside, so Kyoutani stays at Yahaba's place.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905952
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	Stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Sleepover.

”You don’t even pay attention, do you?” Yahaba asked after explaining the same problem to Kyoutani for the fifth time and the other still failed to solve the problem right.

”Why should I? I wouldn’t need math in my life anyways,” Kyoutani answered, flopping his chest down onto the coffee table in Yahaba’s room. The brunet rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly.

”If your tests results doesn’t get better, you will be kicked out of the team for good,” he warned and the blond rolled his eyes.

”I’m too much of a valuable player for them to kick me out. I’m your ace after all,” he said with a cocky smile, squinting up at the brown haired boy.

”This is just another reason to be better at your studies,” the team captain said and the ace cocked his head to the side. ”The first years look at you as inspiration and of the example they need to be – just like you did with Iwaizumi-san,” Yahaba said half teasingly and Kyoutani averted his gaze.

”Shut up!” He mumbled and Yahaba chuckled. Suddenly there was lightning shining through the sky, followed by a loud thunder. Yahaba flinched and Kyoutani cocked his head again. ”What’s wrong with ya?” He asked, but the other didn’t answer.

A few minutes later the door of Yahaba’s room was opened and his mother walked in with a tray in hand. It had some tea and small treats on it, making the boys realize how hungry and thirsty they really were.

”How are you two holding up?” She asked with a small smile.

”This moran is totally hopeless!” Yahaba said and his mother chuckled. ”It’s not funny! I’m the one who have to put up with him!”

”I can go home if I am such a burden,” Kyoutani interrupted in the exact same moment when another lighting shone through the sky.

”It looks like there will be a big storm outside. Kentarou-kun should really stay the night,” the woman said and Kyoutani smiled up at her.

”Thank you for the invitation, Minako-san,” he answered with a polite smile and Yahaba narrowed his eyes. After his mother had left the room, he hauled Kyoutani up for it.

”Since when are you two on first- EEK!” Yahaba yelped as another thunder could be heard and he shrunk a bit on himself.

”Don’t tell me… are you afraid of thunderstorms?” Kyoutani asked curiously and saw how Yahaba’s ears became red. The blond sighed, then pushed himself up and walked up the brunet. He sat down behind him and pulled him to his chest.

”Wh-what are you doing?!” Yahaba squeaked and Kyoutani – using that his mouth was open – put a small cookie in Yahaba’s mouth.

”Eat, that will keep your attention from the storm outside,” he said as the other swallowed the sweet.

”I don’t think this is a good idea,” Yahaba protested, but when a second cookie appeared in front of him, he opened his mouth obediently.

As the storm raged outside, Yahaba was fed with cookies by the ace of his team and if he wanted to be totally honest, it made the situation much more bearable.


End file.
